


Daddy Dean Drabbles - Carry on the legacy

by DandelionDreaming



Series: Daddy Dean Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming
Summary: Dean knows what kind of future he'd like for his daughter... but she has other ideas...Twins age 19 yrs old* * *Because I couldn't leave them alone, I'm back with some Dean/Rookie snippets and drabbles set after 'If I Could See You One More Time'. Daddy Dean Drabbles is a G rated, sweet series about Dean navigating being a husband and father of twins - Charlie & Suzie. You're his wife, whom he calls 'his Rookie' because you got together when he was training you to be a hunter (seeThe Rookie Series).Note: Because I'm just writing little moments as I get inspired - the timeline is not linear/will jump around a bit, the twins age will always be written at end of the summary (and included somewhere in the story) as a guide.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Series: Daddy Dean Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023070
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Daddy Dean Drabbles - Carry on the legacy

‘You are not becoming a hunter.’ Dean thundered, his voice reverberating through the house you'd had built when the twins were young. It sat above ground, but was just as heavily charmed and warded as the bunker. Better yet it had a pool and was in the warm climbs of Florida. An area that had enough weird to keep hunting more than a hobby, but not so much as to be a full-time job. 

‘You trained Mom, you still call her your ‘Rookie’. Why can’t you and Uncle Sam train me?’ She challenged.

‘That’s different.’ He growled.

‘And what about Bobby? He’s only 15 and Uncle Sam’s already letting him do research and basic training.’ She snapped back at him. The temper she inherited from her father on full display.

‘Well, that’s because Bobby is… ‘

You shot him a warning look, you didn't think he would, but he better not be about to say ‘a boy’. She'd eat him alive. 

‘…Sam’s son and I don’t have any say in that.’ Dean yelled, raising his eyebrows at you to ask if he did ok, reassured by your small nod.

'Uncle Cass says that Winchesters are destined by lineage to protect and help those who need it. To save the world.' She snapped. 

'Really? Well, I'm gonna kick Uncle Cass's ass.' He snarled.

‘Dad, I’m a god damn legacy. Daughter and niece to two of the most famous hunters to ever exist – did you really think I was going to grow up and want to freaking crochet?’ She yelled back.

‘I thought you might go to college like your brother, and don’t use language like that.’ He shouted.

‘I’ve never been smart like Charlie – you know that. He loves it, but college is his dream, not mine.’ She countered.

‘Suzie, you’re such a smart kid. I don’t know why you think that you’re not.’ He replied, his voice softer.

‘It’s Suze! Suzie is a gawky 12-year-old with no boobs. God Dad – I’m nearly 20. When the hell are you going to realize I’ve grown up?’ She stormed, stomping across the foyer and slamming the front door. Followed shortly after by the sound of the impala gunning and then squealing down the drive. It had been her graduation present, given after years of dedicated assistance in the garage, as well as uncountable pleading and promises that she would maintain and take good care of it. She had been ecstatic.

He looked over at you, pain and confusion written all over his face. It was physically killing him to watch her become an adult, her choices, attitude and stubbornness so very like him that he didn’t know what to do. Plus, he really missed his sweet little girl. Who adored him. Listened to his every word. Who looked at him like he hung the moon and stars.

‘Awww, Babe.’ You said, coming in to hug him. ‘I’m afraid she has a point.’

‘No. Don’t you do that. Don’t you take her side – not on this.’ He pleaded. ‘She’s our baby girl. You can’t mean to tell me you’re ok with her hunting? And what happened to this new dawn of kindness the twins were supposed to bring? Shouldn't all the monsters be gone by now? And shouldn't she be kind enough to listen to her old man?’

You had decided against telling the twins the full story of their apparent legacy, not wanting to put pressure on them, especially when you still had no idea what it all meant. Cass had theorized that it was an energetic shift, that their mere existence helped people, started the revolution of change and move toward kindness, but none of you had a clue really. There was hardly any lore, psychics and the fairies had already told you what they knew, and anyone else who might have been able to tell you more was either gone or lost to the myriad of realities and universes that you were unable to reach. After a rough couple of years when they were small, going head to head with Michael and Chuck himself, things had been continuously quietening down on the monster front, but the human revolution and uprising had dragged on. Humans apparently slow to shed old ideas and behaviors, the evolution into greater kindness was happening, but it wasn't happening quickly. 

‘What I know…’ You said, kissing his temple and stroking his back. ‘Is that because she’s our daughter – and we’re both stubborn as hell - and because I’ve known her, her whole life… if we don’t support her on this, we will lose her. She will run, and she will do it anyway. So, what I’ve resigned myself to, the best case scenario I can think of is that if she is going to hunt – it’s her Daddy or Uncle Sam that are with her. I’m way too rusty now, but there’s no one else I’d trust.’ You pulled back, kissing his lips gently. ‘Remember when I wanted to be a hunter and wouldn’t take no for an answer?’ You teased. ‘You weren’t happy about that either.’

‘Damn babe. This is so much worse. This feels like someone wants to rip my heart out, give it little legs and send it out into the world armed only with a pop gun and a toothpick.’ He whimpered.

‘You better train her up well then, hadn’t you?’ Laughing at all the memory of all the training maneuvers he put you through. ‘Do you actually know how to train someone without all those moves you put on me?’ You teased.

‘Yeah, they were fun weren’t they?’ He chuckled. ‘And as I recall Rookie, I wasn’t the only one pulling moves…’ He smirked, kissing your lips. ‘And then there was that time when you bribed me with pie. Damn woman, you know that’s why I married you right?’ He began nuzzling your neck.

‘Really? Because of pie? You’re so easy Dean Winchester.’ He nodded happily in agreement, working his way to your pulse point.

‘I suppose I should be grateful that I haven’t had to deal with a proper boyfriend yet – Mike’s definitely into guys right?’ He grumbled, suddenly stopping to look at you.

‘I’m pretty sure Mike likes boys.’ You soothed, not mentioning you knew her ‘bestie’ Mike liked girls too, and you were fairly sure he and Suze had hooked up when he took her to prom. In fact, you were fairly sure Suze took after her father when he was younger and had already had more than one or two casual relationships. But you definitely weren’t mentioning that. Dean could only stand so many heart attacks when it came to his baby girl.

‘Come on Sir.’ You kissed his temple. ‘Let me make you feel a little better before you have to call and tell her that you’ve changed your mind and decided to train her after all. I’m pretty sure there’s some leftover pie and whipped cream somewhere.’ You grinned, turning and heading towards the kitchen.

‘It might have got me to marry you, but you can’t just think that’s going to work on me EVERY time.’ He grumbled.

‘Oh, so you’re not interested?’ You asked innocently, smiling and giving him a look over your shoulder.

‘Well hell, – I didn’t say it wasn’t working _this_ time, now did I?’ He muttered, rolling his eyes and pushing all other thoughts aside, grinning as he followed you down the hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is a spoiler for/adapted from the much more Explicit rated (see [The Rookie Series ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491710). If that's more your style, you may wish to read the full version from Work 10 in the series 'If I Could See You One More Time' instead.


End file.
